Everything Good Comes in Threes
by PoisonedAngelous
Summary: "Wha-?" Allen's eyes widened as Lenalee blocked his attack with her boots. "I'm sorry," She murmured, "But you'll have to fight me now." Millennium Earl x Lenalee x 14th
1. Lenalee X Allen X Miranda

**Name: Everything Good Comes in Threes**

**Series: -Man**

**Pairing: Lenalee X Allen X Miranda ( X 14th?)**

**20 word prompt drabble**

**Yeah, I don't know what possessed me to write this. XD I think it's the first thing I've written that's actually IC. Haha.

* * *

**

1. Shadows

Thankfully, they were able to escape Allen's shadow for some quality time, at least one of them.

* * *

2. Sunset

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Lenalee smiled, and took Allen's hand, who wrapped an arm around Miranda's shoulder. The trio ignored Link's aura of disproval.

* * *

3. Driven

Whenever Lenalee and Allen are out on missions, Miranda is almost driven mad by worry and loneliness. Even her beloved clock didn't make the spacious bed they shared seem smaller.

* * *

4. Motorcycle

"A-Are you sure th-this is safe?" Miranda yelled over the rev of the strange contraption's engine. "Of course! Brother wouldn't let me on if it wasn't!" Miranda's screams made the neighbors wonder if that strange girlish-boy was back.

* * *

5. Wheelchair

When the innocence damages her legs so much she is confined to a wheelchair, Allen is always there to help her, be it pushing her around or simply helping her get in or out of her chair. Miranda gladly helps when Allen can't, and happily turns back time, even just for a little while.

* * *

6. Ancient

"You mean, you honestly don't care how old I am?" Miranda cocked her head to the side, blushing at the man who wore Allen's face. "Sh-should I? I'm sorry, I must be making you so uncomfortable! I'll make it up to you by getting rid of myself!" The Fourteenth laughs in a way he hasn't for a long time, and grabs her by the waist, pulling her into his lap before she can jump out the window. "I can think of a different way," he breathes into the woman's ear, grinning at the squeak it caused.

* * *

7. Window

Allen scowls at the shadow of the Fourteenth in the window and tries to ignore the lewd comments when Lenalee and Miranda take him window shopping. It's only after Lenalee stumbles upon a pair of strange glasses does he shut up. "Allen? What is that in the window, and why is it talking to you?"

* * *

8. Angel

Miranda doesn't dare say it, but Lenalee looked like an angel when Road dressed her up.

* * *

9. Roses

Tired from holding up Time Out for nearly a full twenty-four hours, Miranda comes up from a mission to find two roses on her bed, one white and one purple, along with a sleeping Lenalee and note of apology from Allen, who was called out on a mission just hours before she came home.

* * *

10. Innocence

Snuggled between Allen and Lenalee, Miranda smiles to herself and holds the little key to her clock close to her heart. It is because of the Innocence that she is able to lie there, warm between the two people she loves the most.

* * *

11. Imagination

At first, Allen was convinced that the looks between Lenalee and Miranda were just his imagination. It wasn't until he had walked in on them did he realize that it wasn't. It also took quite some time for him to realize that no, having two women who were lovers confessing to him at the same time, also wasn't some twisted daydream.

* * *

12. Privacy

"Ah, two wives? I didn't think you had it in you, Musician."

"Damn it, Wisely! Stay out of my head!"

* * *

13. Options

Allen stared at the two blushing women before him, both of whom had proclaimed their love for him at the same time. He had two options:

A. Go with Lenalee

Or

with Miranda

Eh, he'd go Option C. "Maybe, we three can make this work out?"

* * *

14. Nurturing

Miranda smiled fondly at the white haired, purple-eyed infant in her arms. Though by blood, the child wasn't hers, Miranda loved it all the same.

* * *

15. Crest

When Allen showed Miranda the Fourteenth's score, she couldn't help but admire the golden crest in the center.

* * *

16. Historical

Lenalee listened with mesmerized eyes as the Fourteenth recounted every historical event he'd taken part in.

* * *

17. Mistletoe

Miranda kindly distracted Komui when Allen and Lenalee were caught under the mistletoe, after they agreed she'd get her turn afterwards.

* * *

18. Myth

Only four people knew if the rumor floating around about Allen dating two women was true.

* * *

19. Longevity

Staring down at the twin graves, Allen cursed the Fourteenth for ever choosing him.

* * *

20. Romantic

Lenalee and Miranda had agreed long ago that General Cross had taught Allen more than just poker.

* * *

**The end! Please tell me what you think about it. :3 I may write more, because it was so fun~**

**Why is the Fourteenth in there? Because I think he's sexy. :3  
**


	2. Millennium Earl x Lenalee x 14th

**Title: Everything Good Comes In Threes**

**Chapter: 2**

**Series: D Gray-Man**

**Pairing: Millenium Earl x Lenalee x Neah**

**20-Word Prompt Drabbles**

**AN: What is this? I don't even. Was written while listening Jeffree Star's I'm In Love (With a Killer) and Get Away with Murder.**

* * *

**1. Dynamo**

The Earl was a dynamo, when he somehow managed to whisk Lenalee off on their first (albeit forced on her half) date, there was never a dull moment (or bloodshed, thankfully).

* * *

**2. Race**

Lenalee was racing against time, her Dark Boots carrying her swiftly across the ground as she desperately wished to arrive in time. Under the orders of Levierre, an experimental operation was being performed on Allen, an attempt to safely extract the Fourteenth from the exorcist. She skidded to a halt, kicking the door open, gasping as twin sets of gray eyes landed on her.

* * *

**3. Tension**

Lenalee quietly ate her cake, wondering if the tension between the Earl and Neah would taste as good as the sweet. After all, one could cut both the same way.

* * *

**4. Button**

"How do I look?" Lenalee smiled, looking over the Earl's suit. Her shoes clicked and her ball dress swished as she approached him. "You missed one," she teased, fixing one of his buttons before taking his arm. This dance was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

**5. Torture**

"S-Stop!" Lenalee cried out, writhing against Neah's grip as the Earl tortured her. She regretted telling them that her ribs were ticklish.

* * *

**6. Secret**

Neah winced as a broom dug into his back, finding it hard to breath with his face mushed against Adam's chest. "Move over!" He hissed quietly, nudging the infamous Earl in an attempt to get him to move. "You move!" Was the whispered response, pushing him back. Komui raised an eyebrow as a small crashing noise came from within Lenalee's closet.

"What was that?" He asked. Lenalee beamed, dazzling his worries away.

"I guess I stacked some stuff wrong! I'll clean up the mess, promise!" The moment Komui left, the closet door opened and the two Noah toppled out. Adam and Neah laughed nervously under the pressure of Lenalee's scowl. Needless to say, it was the last time Adam decided to pick up Lenalee and Neah for their date.

* * *

**7. Farm**

"I want a farm." Lenalee suddenly said one day in the midst of a cuddling session. Adam immediately agreed to her idea, but it took a while for Neah to warm up to it.

* * *

**8. Fight**

Lenalee was so tired of fighting, fighting for the Black Order, fighting to keep her relationship with Adam and Neah a secret, fighting herself to her world together. When Allen was just about to kill Adam, to end the war, she almost let him, if only just so the fighting could stop. "Wha-?" Allen's eyes widened as Lenalee blocked his attack with her boots.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, "But you'll have to fight me now."

* * *

**9. Bacon**

Adam readily admit that Lenalee's cooking was far better than the Akuma maids', just the scent of bacon cooking was enough to cause his mouth to water.

* * *

**10. Sword**

Komui was flabbergasted when he found Lenalee's diary, now filled with stories about a guy named Adam and his 'big sword' and a nameless boy who did some naughty things on a piano bench.

* * *

**11. Minute**

The first single minute that Neah first took over Allen haunted Lenalee forever, and before she knew it, she preferred the intense gold over the caring gray.

* * *

**12. High Jump**

Komui should have known better than to think that putting her room on the highest floor would stop her from sneaking out.

* * *

**13. Laugh**

Neah loved Lenalee's laugh, from the first time he had heard from deep within Allen. But, as he watched her weep over the corpses of her fallen allies, he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to hear it for a long time.

* * *

**14. Noun**

The Fourteenth quickly learned that, when it came to Lenalee, the word 'boot' could be both a noun and a verb if he wasn't careful.

* * *

**15. Well**

The first time Lenalee met Adam, it was by a well. Her parents' graves were still fresh and her shoes were nothing more than footwear. He came to her in human form and had enchanted her with a story about bringing her parents to life, but before she could accept her offer, her brother returned from his errand. Years later, long after the incident, Adam proposed to her by that very same well.

* * *

**16. Clone**

While Lenalee was glad the experiment had separated the Fourteenth into another body, she couldn't help but wonder if it was worth the awkward first days of suddenly having another Allen walking around.

* * *

**17. Banana**

Adam stared. Neah stared. Even Tyki stared. Lenalee couldn't help but gain some satisfaction as the three Noah watched her eat her banana, Road trying desperately to keep her cackles in.

* * *

**18. Tennis**

The female exorcist laughed as Neah and Adam puffed on the opposite end of the court, recovering from another round of ass-kicking. "You two aren't very good at this sport, are you?"

* * *

**19. Food**

Lenalee had a very good memory. She knew that mitarashi dango was Allen's favorite food, pears were Miranda's, and Komui adored anything that she made. However, she honestly couldn't help but truly question the Earl's taste in food when she saw the crocodile.

* * *

**20. Stool**

As Lenalee flirted away with the cute men, sitting on a comfortable stool in a popular club, she couldn't help wonder if she had known them in a past life.

* * *

**AN: I sincerely apologize for No. 10, I just couldn't help myself. For some odd reason, The Fourteenth has always been a guy that can be very pervy in my head, and the Earl strikes me as a cuddler. XD Hahahaha~!**


End file.
